Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airflow guiding system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an airflow guiding system for a vehicle that is capable of cooling an engine and simultaneously improving aerodynamic performance.
Description of Related Art
In general, an air duct is a path for air, and refers to a pipe for guiding air flow to a part where air needs to be supplied from a port where air can easily flow in. For example, such an air duct includes an air duct that guides air to be sucked into an engine and an air duct for cooling a brake system.
On the other hand, an air flap is a device that selectively opens and closes a passage of air. For example, the air flap can serve to selectively stop the flow of air between a radiator grill and a radiator.
When the air flap disposed between the radiator grill and the radiator opens the passage of air, the air passing through the radiator grill and the air flap exchanges heat with the radiator, and then cools an engine or is supplied as intake air for the engine. Further, when it is not required to cool the radiator and the engine, the air flap disposed between the radiator grill and the radiator closes the passage of air.
When the flow of air entering an engine compartment stops, inner air resistance of the engine compartment may be prevented and aerodynamic performance may be improved, however, use efficiency of air in front of a vehicle body may decrease and interior of the engine compartment may be overheated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.